The Story of Them
by chocolate0618
Summary: Join their story and adventure! Join them in hardships, ups and downs and the story of their lives, of course! But what will happen if they eventually fall for each other? Will they remain as friends or will they take their relationship to the next level?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone~**

**It's a NaLu fanfic. Thanks for those who reviewed my stories especially to Hakumy-san. :)**

**Anyways, enjoy reading this. :D**

* * *

"Lucy!" Nastu called. "Come here!"

"What is it?" Lucy asked, coming towards Natsu.

"Let's go on a quest." He said.

"But we went on a quest just a week ago," Lucy protested. "Besides, I feel lazy."

"Come on," Natsu put his arm around Lucy. "It's gonna be a pay for your rent."

Lucy's eyes shone. "M-maybe you're right. . ."

"So, let's go on a quest, okay?" Natsu asked happily.

"Okay!" Lucy replied happily. "Oh, wait."

"What is it?"

"Just pick on an easy job." Lucy said shyly.

"Eh? Why?" Natsu looked at her.

"Well, it's because I want to spend more time here on Fairy Tail." Lucy blushed.

"Well, okay." He replied. "You said so."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Natsu!" he hugged Natsu.

"H-hey," Natsu called "N-not too tight, okay?"

Lucy let go and giggled. "Whatever Natsu,"

Natsu just blushed and looked at the request board for an easy job.

**XxX**

"So, I'm going to go to a quest with Natsu again, huh?" Lucy asked herself while she was walking beside the river.

"Hey, Lucy, be careful! You might fall off the river!" one of the boatman said.

"I'm careful!" she shouted back.

"Puun," Plue said.

"I wonder when we shall leave." Lucy said to herself.

Lucy was wondering about random things while climbing up the stairs. When Lucy opened her door, she was surprised to see him.

"Welcome home, Lucy!" Natsu greeted.

"Why are you always at my house?" Lucy cried.

"Don't you like it?" Natsu said. "There's always welcoming you home."

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Whatever," Lucy said. "Don't tell me that you're going to sleepover here tonight?"

"Of course," Natsu agreed happily. "Right, Happy?"

"I don't know. . ." Happy said. "Erza asked me to stay over at her house tonight."

"Eh? Does that mean that Lucy and I will be the ones left behind here tonight?"

"A-aye. . ."

"It's alright," Lucy said. "As long as Natsu won't do anything stupid here, it's alright."

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed.

"I'm sorry, Natsu." Happy said.

"No, it's alright, Happy." Natsu smiled.

"Natsuuuuuu!" Happy cried and hugged Natsu.

"Well, carry on, Happy." Natsu said. "Erza might be waiting for you."  
"Aye," Happy went to the window. "Bye-bye, Natsu and Lucy." He spread his wings and flew away.

"Happy is so cute, isn't he?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "He's such a baby."

Suddenly, a growl came out of nowhere.

"W-what was that?" Lucy asked.

"T-that's my stomach." Natsu said. "I'm hungry."

"Oh. . ."

"So, aren't you going to feed me?"

"Let me take a shower first!" She protested.

"Okay," Natsu said. "Can I bathe with you?"

Lucy blushed. "N-n-n-n-no way!" she shouted.

"But Erza and I have taken a bath together." He said, "Even with Gray."

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?" Lucy was freaking out.

"Come on, Lucy." Natsu said. "I want to experience it with you."

"Okay," Lucy said, "In one condition."

"What condition?"

"We're going to bathe with clothes."

* * *

**Please review, everyone. Sorry if it was a short one. But I'll update as soon as possible. Oh, and for those who were waiting for the Gajeel X Levy fanfic, please wait for it! I'm working on it though. ^_^ Please review! Thanks~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone, ****sorry to keep you waiting~**

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it! ^_^**

* * *

"Lucy," Natsu called. "The water is ready~"

"Why are you so happy about this?" Lucy protested.

"But, it's our first time to bathe together."

"Whatever, Natsu," Lucy wrapped her towel around her body.

"Lucy," Natsu said.

"What?"

"Is it alright for me to wear shorts?"

"Y-yeah," Lucy replied. "I'm wearing my bikini. . ."

"Are we going to fit in the tub?" Natsu asked.

"Of course!" Lucy shouted. "Well, if you don't want to, I'll bathe my self."

Lucy walked towards the bathroom.

She was about to slam the door when Natsu caught her arm.

"Don't leave me alone." Natsu said.

"Whatever," Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him inside the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Don't do anything stupid in here." Lucy warned.

"Okay~" Natsu replied happily.

_Boys,_ Lucy thought.

Natsu dipped into the bathtub. "Join me, Lucy!" he said.

Lucy nervously removed her towel and dipped into the bathtub.

Suddenly, the water turned hot.

"W-why is it hot?" Lucy shouted.

"I'm boiling it up." Natsu said. "Don't you want it?"

"N-no," Lucy said. "I-it's fine."

"Too bad Happy's not here." Natsu said.

Lucy just remained silent.

"Hey," Natsu said. "Why are you so silent?"

"N-nothing," Lucy replied.

"You're stammering." Natsu said. "Are you nervous?"

"Why do you think I'm like this?" Lucy said. "It's our first time bathing together. That's why I'm nervous!"

"Don't be nervous." Natsu said.

"Well, I'm trying. . ." Lucy replied.

Natsu came to Lucy and hugged her from behind. He put his head on Lucy's shoulder and whispered to her ear: "Don't be afraid."

Lucy was hyperventilating. She imagined the things that will happen if Natsu continued like this. Her heart was pounding. Blood was rushing through her ears.

"Hey," Natsu called. "I could feel your heart pounding."

Lucy was calming herself.

Then, an idiotic idea came out of Natsu's mind.

He blew Lucy's nape which sent chills to Lucy's spine.

"Did that make you feel better?" Natsu asked happily.

Lucy was freaking out.

And an idiotic idea came out of Lucy's head, too.

"Natsu," Lucy said. "Let go of me."

Natsu did what Lucy said.

Then, Lucy jumped at Natsu and Lucy placed herself atop of Natsu.

"W-what the hell was that for?" Natsu shouted.

"Payback," Lucy winked at her.

"Lucy, you are such a _bad _girl." Natsu said.

Lucy shrieked and ran out of the bathroom.

Natsu, on the other hand, ran and chased her.

They were both laughing, like a six-year-olds.

* * *

**So, how was it? It was really short, right? Sorry about that. ^_^**

**Anyways, please review! And stay tuned for the next chapter~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone~**

**Here's the third chapter of "**The Story of Them**".**

**I hope you'll enjoy it. :D  
**

* * *

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy said.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Lucy said. "I thought you were asleep."

"Are you comfortable on the floor?" Natsu asked.

"Of course not!" Lucy said. "Do you think I'll enjoy sleeping on the floor while you are there on my bed, sleeping?"

"But your bed is so soft!" Natsu said. "I love your bed."

"Why don't you buy your own bed?" Lucy shouted. She threw her pillow at Natsu's face.

"Ouch!" Natsu cried. "You're starting again, Lucy!"

"Whatever," Lucy laid on the floor.

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu said. "Come here on the bed. Let's sleep together."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy shouted. "You might do something."

"Trust me, Lucy." Natsu said. "Don't you trust me?"

"Whatever, Natsu," Lucy covered herself and closed her eyes.

Natsu had an idiotic idea again.

She lifted Lucy and carried her to her bed.

"Natsu, are you a pervert?" Lucy screamed.

Natsu covered Lucy's face with her blanket and he lay on Lucy's side.

"Just . . . don't do anything, okay?" Lucy said.

"Yeah. . ."

Lucy closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**XxX**

When Lucy woke up, she was surprised that Natsu's arm was around her.

She felt her heart beating fast. She tried not to move. She just closed her eyes and tried to sleep again.

**XxX**

When she woke up, again, she was surprised that she was face to face with Natsu. They were so close that their foreheads were bumping into each other. Natsu's breath was touching Lucy's cheeks. They were so close that their lips were just inches away. But Lucy studied Natsu's face. Natsu looks cute when sleeping. He also looks childish which Lucy had a reason to get turned on. Lucy closed her eyes and just let Natsu's face be close to her. Lucy was half asleep when she felt Natsu twitch. Lucy opened her eyes and she saw Natsu opening his eyes. Lucy quickly closed her eyes to pretend that she was asleep.

"Good morning," Natsu whispered.

Then, Lucy felt something touch her forehead. The next thing she knew, Natsu went out of bed.

Lucy pretended that she just woke up.

"Morning," Lucy said.

"Hey," Natsu greeted. "Had a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah," Lucy said. "What about you?"

"It's great!" Natsu said happily.

"Oh well," Lucy smiled.

"Let's eat breakfast!" Natsu said.

"Sure," Lucy said.

Natsu and Lucy helped each other cook breakfast. When they finished cooking, Natsu set the table.

"Let's eat." Lucy said.

"Yeah~" Natsu agreed.

And together, they ate happily.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it was a short chapter. Again. I was in a hurry when I was writing this. Plus, I ran out of ideas! But for the next chapter, I'll make it a little longer. So please stay tuned and review! Thank you ~ ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the latest chapter, everyone! Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"I'm tired~" Lucy complained.

"Good thing we finished our quest early." Natsu said.

"I know," Lucy said. "I'm worn out."

Lucy and Natsu just sat on the bench, worn out.

"I'm going home." Lucy said.

"I'll come with you," Natsu said.

"No." Lucy said straightly.

"Don't leave me~" Natsu cried.

Lucy stood up and said her goodbyes to everyone and left the guild.

**XxX**

When Lucy reached her house, she was surprised to see Natsu sitting on her porch.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy said.

"I was about to go in your house through the window but the window was locked." Natsu said.

"Serves you right!" Lucy stuck her tongue out.

Lucy opened the door and went in. Natsu also went in.

"Don't tell me you'll sleep over again tonight." Lucy said.

Natsu smirked.

"Why do you love my house?" Lucy said.

Natsu just giggled.

"You're so childish." Lucy said.

Natsu just smiled at her.

"I'll take a bath," she said. "And I won't take it with you."

"Eh?" Natsu cried. "Why?"

"I don't want to," Lucy said.

"But we took a bath together yesterday." Natsu said.

"Well, today, I don't want for us to take a bath." Lucy said while browsing through her cabinet. "Get it?"

"No~" Natsu cried.

Lucy stood up, holding her clothes and towels, saying, "I WON'T TAKE A BATH WITH YOU." She went into the bathroom and closed the door.

_Natsu, you're such an idiot._ Lucy said to herself.

Lucy was in the middle of her bath when the door opened and Natsu barged in the bathroom and joined Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted and covered her body with her hands. "Are you and idiot? I'm naked here!"

Natsu just laughed.

Lucy checked if Natsu has his clothes on, good thing he has his shorts on.

"Natsu, why did you join me? I'm all naked here, you know." Lucy said, while blushing.

"I want to take a bath also~" Natsu cried.

"You can take a bath _after _I take a bath!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy~" Natsu cried.

"That won't work on me, Natsu." Lucy said. "Now, get out!"

"I don't wanna~" Natsu cried.

"Oh, please, stop being a cry baby. You're already a teenager. No, you're already a _young adult_ so stop acting like a little lost baby." Lucy said.

"But, Lucy," Natsu said in a deep voice. "Why did you think I came here inside the bathroom? Besides, you told me to 'act like a young adult'. So, I came here to act like a young adult. What do young adults do in the bath, anyway?" Natsu looked at her in the eyes. "You know what I mean, right?"

Natsu started to crawl towards Lucy, who was at the same time trembling and trying to move backwards.

"N-Natsu! Stop this!" Lucy said.

"No." Natsu said straightly and having an evil grin on his face.

"S-stop being a pervert, N-Natsu!" Lucy said. Then, she reached the wall, she was cornered now.

"You know, I really love what young adults do in the bath." Natsu grinned at her. "And I know that you'll love them, too."

"N-Natsu! Stop this! Don't be a pervert!" Lucy cried, while Natsu was getting closer to her.

"I'm not a pervert." Natsu grinned. "And I . . . won't . . . stop." Lucy just closed her eyes and prayed.

"Hey, Lucy, turn around." Natsu ordered.

Afraid that Natsu might do something worse to her; she turned around, just like Natsu ordered.

"Be prepared, Lucy." Natsu said.

_I'm calling all the angels and saints, please, bring Natsu back to reality. I'm so sorry if I told him to act like a young adult. I'm so sorry. _Lucy cried inside.

"Here I go!" Natsu said.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly.

Then, the strangest feeling came – something was on her back, something . . . soft.

"Eh?" Lucy looked back and saw that Natsu was scrubbing her back while having moes and having a good aura.

"So, Lucy, how does it feel when I scrub your back? Feels good, right?" Natsu asked happily.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, and let the tense move out of her body.

"Y-yes," Lucy said. "It feels nice."

"I told you that you'll love what young adults do in the bath!"

"Seriously, do young adults scrub each other's back when they're taking a bath? Don't they do something else like, you know . . . _that?_" Lucy asked, confused.

"Well, all I know is that when you're taking a bath with someone, you should scrub their back." Natsu said. "By the way, what does 'that' means?"

"Oh, nothing, just some . . . childish stuff." Lucy sweat dropped.

_Seriously? 'Childish stuff'? Do kids nowadays do that? _Lucy scolded herself.

"Hey, scrub my back later, okay?" Natsu smiled at her.

"O-okay," Lucy once again let out a sigh of relief.

"Why are you sighing?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing," Lucy smiled. "Hey, turn around; I'll scrub your back."

"Okay~" Natsu turned and Lucy did her thing.

* * *

**Sooooo, how was it? I made it quite long! I used all of my effort and powers here so, please review! And stay tuned for the next chapter! Take care~ ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait~ **

**Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy reading it, okay? :)**

* * *

"It was really nice to take a bath with you last night, Lucy." Natsu said to her while they were walking towards the guild.

"You're a pervert, Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "Going in the bath while I'm all naked . . ."

"Eh? But we didn't do anything wrong!" Natsu said.

"You're so immature, Natsu. You don't get it at all." Lucy sighed.

"I'm not a pervert, Lucy. We didn't even do anything in the bath together last night." Natsu said.

"But you saw me naked and all!" Lucy complained.

"But I didn't peek, you know." Natsu puffed his cheeks.

"Idiot!" Lucy shouted at him and walked towards Fairy Tail.

"Wait for me, Lucy~" Natsu cried. But, Lucy still walked towards the guild, as if she's not hearing anything.

**XxX**

". . . and that's what happened." Happy said.

"I never thought they had that kind of relationship!" Levy shouted.

"Good morning, everyone~" Lucy shouted as she entered the guild.

"Hey, Lucy! Why did you leave me behind?" Natsu shouted behind her.

"Eh? So it really is true . . ." the guild whispered as Natsu and Lucy pass by.

"Hey, what's all the whispering about?" Natsu whispered to Lucy.

"I don't know either!" Lucy whispered back.

"Good morning, Lu-chan~" Levy greeted.

"Levy-chan~ Good morning~" Lucy greeted back.

"Hey, Levy-chan, what's all the whispering about?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Nastu agreed. "Ever since we came here this morning, everyone's hiding something behind their back."

"Well, you see . . ." Levy shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Well, let's just talk somewhere else. In a private place." Levy said.

**XxX**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lucy and Natsu shouted in unison.

"It's all your fault, you perverted dragon slayer!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"How come it's my fault? You agreed to take a bath with me! You said I can take a bath with you if I wore something!" Natsu said.

"It's your fault, you idiot! I told you not to come in the bath since I'm naked!" Lucy glared at him.

"Uhm, Lu-chan," Levy said. "You guys didn't do IT, didn't you?"

"Levy-chan! Believe me, we didn't do it. Promise. Swear. Cross my heart. Right, Natsu?" Lucy said.

"By the word 'that' you mean . . . what we did last night?" Natsu asked innocently.

_Silence~_

"Levy-chan! You're wrong! We didn't do it at all!" Lucy explained.

"But what Natsu said was you guys did it last night." Levy said, shocked.

"Look, Levy-chan, we just took a bath together last night and it's all his fault because he suddenly barged in and joined me and . . . but we didn't do it at all!" Lucy said.

"But what was the word 'that' Natsu was referring to?" Levy asked, confused.

"I think the word 'that' Natsu was referring to was scrubbing each other's back . . ." Lucy said. "Am I right, Natsu?"

"Yes!" Natsu said.

"See, Levy-chan?" Lucy smiled.

"But based on Happy's story, you guys took a bath together and did it. He said that he heard you screaming 'Natsu, you pervert! Why are you doing that?' blah blah blah. He even said that you slept together on the bed, cuddling with each other, snuggling and -"

"THAT DARN CAT! HE SPREAD FALSE NEWS! OH, I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM UP!" Lucy shouted.

"Oi, no need to be violent on Happy. He's just a cat, after all." Natsu said.

"But, he spread false news . . . and yet . . . you're okay with it." Lucy said.

"Hey, why don't we play along with it?" Natsu suggested.

"Play along? What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we could act like a couple and pretend that something happened after all." Natsu smiled.

"Eh? Earlier, it seems like you didn't even know what 'that' means." Lucy said.

"Of course I know the word 'that'." Natsu grinned.

"Eh? Why did you said –"

"The word 'that' means kissing, right?" Natsu had a HUGE grin of his face.

Levy and Lucy sweat dropped.

"I guess Natsu's not that mature," Levy whispered.

"I totally know how you feel, Levy-chan." Lucy whispered back.

"Hey, let's head back to the guild!" Natsu said. "I wanna kick Gray's ass!"

"Kick Gray's ass, huh?" Levy and Lucy sweat dropped.

"But I'd really like to see everyone's reaction when I say that Lucy and I are in a relationship!" Natsu smiled.

"Huh? Are you out of your mind?" Lucy asked.

"No . . . I told you to play along, right?" Natsu smiled.

"But I don't want to~" Lucy cried.

"Hey, Lu-chan, I think it's a great idea . . . I mean, to play along. It's sometimes good to play a prank on someone." Levy said.

"But, when you're dating someone, you'll have to be lovey dovey, right?" Lucy asked.

Levy nodded.

"I can't be lovey dovey around Natsu! It's so awkward!" Lucy cried.

"We'll find a way, Lucy. Come on! I wanna see that bastard's reaction when he founds out that were dating." Natsu grinned.

"Bastard?" Lucy asked.

"Gray, of course!"

"Gray? Why?"

"Well, nothing. I'm sure he'll be surprised if he found out that I'm dating you!"

"But we're not dating at all!" Lucy cried.

"Just pretend, all right?" Natsu said.

"No~" Lucy cried as she was dragged by Natsu towards Fairy Tail.

"Oh my, those two sure a bold . . ." Levy said to herself.

"You envy them?" someone asked.

Levy turned around and saw Gajeel.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"Oh, I was just walking around and I happen to pass by and saw their plan." Gajeel smirked.

"Gajeel-kun, please be quiet about it. The pretend relationship thing, I mean." Levy said.

"I'm not even interested at those kinds of things." Gajeel said. "And as if I'd tell those to anyone."

"Thank you, Gajeel-kun~" Levy's eyes sparkled.

"Such a simple shorty." Gajeel said to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something, Gajeel-kun?" Levy asked.

"N-nothing," Gajeel said, blushing slightly.

"Hey, where are you going to, anyway?" Levy asked.

"I'm going to the guild." Gajeel replied.

"Can I come with you?" Levy asked.

"It's the guild, after all. You can go there whenever you want." Gajeel started walking.

"Uh . . . I mean, if we can go to the guild together . . ." Levy said shyly.

"Oh, sure, I don't mind." Gajeel said.

"Yay~ Thank you, Gajeel-kun!" Levy started to catch up with Gajeel, who was at the same time, walking even faster.

"Hurry, shorty. We'll be late if we don't walk faster." Gajeel said.

"Wait, Gajeel-kun! You're too fast!" Levy shouted while running.

"Look, I'm just walking and yet, you're running!" Gajeel laughed.

"You're a meanie, Gajeel-kun." Levy puffed her cheeks.

"Oh my, shorty stopped. If you get any farther away, you might be lost!" Gajeel teased.

Levy cursed and ran towards Gajeel. But whatever Levy does, she really can't catch up with Gajeel.

**XxX**

"We're back~" Natsu shouted.

"Look, they're here." They started whispering again.

"Mira-chan~" Lucy went to the bar.

"Hi, Lucy. What's up?" Mira smiled.

"Well, I have something to tell y-"

"Mira! Lucy and I are dating!" Natsu shouted.

"Dating?" Mira asked.

"Yeah! You know, couple." Natsu smiled.

"What? You guys are a couple?" Mira shouted.

"Yeah! Right, Lucy?" Natsu smiled at her.

Lucy just blushed and looked down.

"You guys! Congrats!" Mira clapped.

"You should at least hold hands, you know?" Cana suddenly asked.

Natsu suddenly held Lucy's hand.

"How about putting your arm around her, Natsu?" Mira asked.

Natsu pulled Lucy close and put his arm around her, while they were holding hands.

"How about a kiss?" Erza asked.

"Kiss?" Natsu asked.

"Yup, kiss." Erza smiled.

"Okay~" Natsu said.

He suddenly kissed Lucy's cheek.

"Eh? I want a kiss on the lips." Erza said. "A kiss on the cheek isn't enough."

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Alright, we'll do it, right, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"N-N-Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"It's alright, no need to be afraid and to be shy." Natsu smiled.

Natsu then, cupped Lucy's face in his hands and closed his eyes.

Lucy, too, closed her eyes.

And then, their lips were just inches apart.

* * *

**Everyone~ How was it? It was really long, right? Please review, okay? ^_^ Please look forward for the next chapter. I hope you guys will still continue reading this. Again, please review! Thanks! :)  
**


End file.
